Baekkie Puppy
by LyWoo
Summary: [Chapter 5 Update!]"Baekhyun itu sangat manja dan menggemaskan, seperti anak anjing. Ia punya kebiasaan memeluk dan mengusel-usel(?) pada Chanyeol. Namun kepergian Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun beralih melakukan kebiasaannya itu pada Sehun..." ChanBaek/HunBaek/KrisBaek/Yaoi (Boys love), romance, fluff
1. Chapter 1 - Jealous:1

Tittle: **Baekkie Puppy**

Author: **LyWoo**

Main Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan**

Genre: **Yaoi, fuff, romance, etc**

Disclaimer: **This is my fanfiction! 100% from my imagination about ChanBaek.**

Author's Note: **Be a good readers. Leave your review.**

 **DO NOT COPY-PASTE, PLAGIAT, or BASH!**

.

.

.

" _ **Baekhyun itu sangat manja dan menggemaskan, seperti anak anjing. Ia punya kebiasaan memeluk dan mengusel-usel(?) pada Chanyeol. Namun kepergian Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun beralih melakukan kebiasaannya itu pada Sehun..."**_

.

.

.

-o00o-

Happy Reading! Enjoy it.

-o00o-

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" suara cempreng itu menggelegar di dorm EXO.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang persis seperti anak kecil. Ia sibuk membenahi barang bawaan yang akan dibawanya malam ini.

Baekhyun tidak menyerah walau Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Ia terus berada di samping _namja_ tiang bertelinga lebar itu sambil terus merengek agar _namjachingu_ nya itu tidak pergi.

"Chanyeol..."

"Channie... Baekkie mohon jangan pergi, ya?"

"Chan..."

" _YAA_! PARK CHANYEOL _KAJIMA_!"

Suho mengusap wajahnya kasar mendengar keributan dari kamar ChanBaek.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya pada member EXO lain yang kini berada di ruang tengah bersamanya.

Kai mengangkat bahunya tak acuh sambil mencoba menutup telinganya dengan bantal sofa. Sedangkan Kyungsoo diam saja menonton film lewat tabletnya dengan telinga disumbat earphone.

Suho melirik Sehun yang asik memainkan ponselnya. "Sehun? Kurasa kau bisa meredakan keributan mereka."

Sehun menatap Suho. "Bagaimana caranya, _hyung_? Kau tahu Baekhyun hyung tidak akan berhenti merengek kalau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi."

Suho terkekeh. "Makanya, alihkan keinginannya ke hal lain."

-o00o-

" _Yaa_! Baek, berhenti mencoba mengeluarkan bajuku!"

"Tidak mau! Channie tidak boleh pergi!"

Baekhyun bersikeras mengeluarkan baju-baju dari koper yang sudah Chanyeol susun.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Baekhyun benar-benar keterlaluan.

 _Namja_ tiang itu mencoba menarik kopernya, berusaha melepaskannya dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, _stop it_!"

" _SIRHEO_!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KUBILANG HENTIKAN, BODOH!"

Srett

Chanyeol berhasil menarik kopernya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh dari kasur. Beruntung Sehun datang di saat yang tepat dan menangkap tubuh mungilnya sehingga ia tidak jatuh.

" _Yaa_! Kalian ini sudah dewasa kenapa ribut terus?! Kekanakan sekali. Kalian membuatku pusing," cerocos Suho kesal.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Baekhyun yang kekanakan! Ia tidak memperbolehkanku terbang ke Beijing. Padahal aku ada syuting!"

Baekhyun terdiam di pelukan Sehun. Ia menundukan wajahnya yang mulai memerah ingin menangis.

Sehun menyadari hal itu. "Baekhyunee _hyung_ , Chanyeol _hyung_ hanya pergi syuting oke? Jangan khawatir...," ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar. "T-tapi... hiks. Ia akan b-berakting dengan wanita lain..."

"Aku hanya berakting, Baek. Apa salahnya? Itu memang pekerjaanku sebagai aktor. Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali, sih!"

" _Ne_ , Chanyeol benar, Baek. Itu hanya akting, kau tidak perlu cemburu," timpal Suho.

"HUAAAA! KENAPA KALIAN MENYALAHKANKU?! Aku cemburu karena mencintaimu, Chan! Kenapa kau malah seperti ini?!"

"Cemburumu tidak masuk akal, Baek. Aku hanya akan berakhir! Berpikirlah dewasa, ingat umurmu. Kau sudah bukan-

"SST!"

Chanyeol refleks membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

 _'Ukh... Sial. Aku salah bicara'_ Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati.

Chayeol lupa kalau Baekhyun paling sensitif jika diperintah untuk jadi dewasa dan diingatkan tentang umurnya.

Suasana di kamar ChanBaek makin mencekam dengan diamnya Baekhyun. _Namja_ mungil itu tidak terisak lagi. Dan itu semakin terasa berbahaya.

Tring!

Seakan muncul bola lampu dari kepalanya, Sehun teringat ide Suho. Ia tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_... bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan es krim?"

Bisikan Sehun terdengar ke telinga Chanyeol dan Suho karena tenangnya kamar.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan mata berbinar.

"Sehunnie mau mentraktirku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan membayar semua es krim yang akan _hyung_ pesan!"

 _'Aku yang membayarnya. Kau memakai black cardku, Oh Sehun sialan...,'_ Suho mendengus dalam hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. "Baiklah! Ayo kita beli es krim!"

" _Arasseo_. Ayo ambil jaket dan topi untuk penyamaran dulu!"

"Sehunnie! Pakaikan dan kau harus menggendongku terus!"

"Aish... baiklah, _princess_ Byun."

"Ish, Sehunnie! Baekkie bukan _princess_!"

Suho menghela napasnya lega. Masalah selesai. Baekhyun sudah melupakan keinginannya untuk menahan Chanyeol.

 _Namja_ berjulukan _guardian angel_ itu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu dan mengangguk. " **Arasseo**. _Gomawo_ , _hyung_ ," ucapnya dingin.

Chanyeol bersiap-siap kembali. Suho merasakan aura menyeramkan dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Astaga. Kurasa masalah ini belum selesai

-Dan akan semakin parah."

-o00o-

TBC/END? kekeke~

Thank's for read! Mind to review?

-o00o-

Lagi suka sama HunBaek, mereka ucul banget sumpah. Kayak noona-dongsaeng yang noonanya suka iseng jailin dongsaengnya. Dan dongsaengnya itu selalu cuek, biasa aja.

Baekhyun akan kubuat manis-manis cabe ngegemesin di sini dan manja sama Sehun yang kadang dewasa kadang kekanakan (seperti remaja labil #plakk). Dan aku hobi kalo Chanyeol cembokur! Lihat aja... akan kubuat papih menderita kekeke~ *evillaugh

Review ya~ Kalo ternyata banyak yang minat sama ff abal ini akan kulanjut ^^

*Btw, kalo kalian tau ffku yang 120 Days... Jangan tanya kapan akan kulanjut ya. Aku lagi kehilangan mood dan ide buat lanjut ff itu... writer's block, huft. Mianhae buat yang nungguin (kalo ada).


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealous:2

**[CHAPTER 2] Baekkie Puppy**

Tittle: **Baekkie Puppy**

Author: **LyWoo**

Main Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan**

Genre: **Yaoi, fuff, romance, etc**

Disclaimer: **This is my fanfiction! 100% from my imagination about ChanBaek.**

Author's Note: **Be a good readers. Leave your review.**

 **DO NOT COPY-PASTE, PLAGIAT, or BASH!**

 **Warning typo(s)!**

.

.

.

 ** _"Baekhyun itu sangat manja dan menggemaskan, seperti anak anjing. Ia punya kebiasaan memeluk dan mengusel-usel(?) pada Chanyeol. Namun kepergian Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun beralih melakukan kebiasaannya itu pada Sehun..."_**

.

.

.

-o00o-

Happy Reading! Enjoy it.

-o00o-

Sehun dan Baekhyun kini tengah memakan es krim di cafe langganan mereka. Baekhyun memesan 3 mangkuk es krim stawberry, sedangkan Sehun memesan 1 mangkuk es krim coklat.

"Hyung?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan. "Apa suasana hatimu sekarang sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus menyendokan es krim ke dalam mulut mungilnya dengan gaya khas anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Kau manis sekali sih, hyung..."

Blush!

Tampak rona kemerahan muncul di pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Ng- aku tahu! Tapi bisa tidak Sehunnie tidak mengatakannya langsung? Aku malu...," cicit Baekhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya, mencoba menghindari tatapan Sehun.

Astaga.

Homina homina.

Sehun merasakan hidungnya sedikit basah. Ia mengambil tissue dan menutupinya, takut kalau saja akan keluar darah dari hidung mancungnya.

"Hyung... kau benar-benar membuatku ingin merebutmu dari Chanyeol hyung."

-o00o-

"Sehunnie~~ dingin... Peluk aku!"

"Kekeke, _arra_. Kemarilah Baekhyun _hyung_ -ku yang manis."

Jongin menatap dua makhluk di hadapannya dengan malas. Lalu mengetik beberapa kalimat di ponselnya.

' _HYUNG_! Baek _hyung_ kedinginan dan minta dipeluk Sehun. Lalu Sehun memeluknya erat sekali, _hyung_!'

 **Send**. **

Drrt**...

Sebuah pesan balasan masuk.

'Sialan si cadel itu. Terus awasi dan laporkan semua aktivitas mereka berdua. Aku akan segera pulang. Tenang saja, aku membawa imbalan yang sudah kujanjikan padamu.'

Jongin menyeringai. "Ini akan menyenangkan," gumamnya.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan, Jongin- _ah_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Refleks Jongin mendekap ponselnya erat.

Jongin gelagapan. "E-eh itu... _hyung_... Hng..."

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ponselmu begitu?"

"Hahaha, pasti si hitam habis menonton film _yadong_!" sambar Sehun sambil tertawa meledek.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kai! Tidak baik menonton film yadong! Ayo Sehun, kita adukan pada Suho _hyung_!"

" _Kajja_!"

Oh tidak. Sial sekali.

Jongin menatap takut-takut pada Kyungsoo. _Namja_ bermata bulat itu masih dalam posisi yang sama, berada di hadapannya sambil menatapnya menuntut jawaban.

Seandainya jawaban tentang pernyataan cinta dari Kyungsoo, Jongin pasti langsung mengatakan ya. Sayangnya, ini bukan tentang hal itu.

"Malam ini tidur di luar. Aku tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan orang mesum!"

" _MWO_?! KYUNGIE _HYUNG ANDWAE_!"

-o00o-

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya cemas. Baekhyun tidak menjawab teleponnya. Padahal sudah puluhan kali sejak tiba di China ia mencoba menghubungi kekasih mungilnya itu. Namun tidak juga diangkat sampai saat ini. Apa Baekhyun benar-benar marah padanya?

"Aish! Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali, Baek?!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal.

 **Brakk**

Tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk, lalu berkacak pinggang di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! Astaga! Cepat perbaiki tatanan rambutmu atau jadwal syutingmu kali ini diperpanjang seminggu lagi!"

Bola mata Chanyeol melebar. "ANDWE, _HYUNG_!"

Chanyeol bergegas mencari penata rambutnya. Ia harus bekerja keras hari ini agar bisa cepat pulang dan menemui Baekhyun-NYA.

-o00o-

Krieet...

Pintu kamar ChanBaek terbuka dan masuklah seorang _namja_ berkulit pucat. _Namja_ itu menghampiri sosok namja mungil yang tengah menatap kosong ponsel yang terus bergetar di tangannya.

" _Hyung_... Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun _namja_ berkulit pucat itu.

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak pada Sehun, lalu kembali menatap kosong layar ponsel di tangannya.

"Hanya mencoba mengabaikan telepon Chanyeol..."

Sehun terkekeh.

 _Hyung_ nya yang satu ini sangat manis. Lihatlah bagaimana mata bulan sabitnya yang lucu itu, dan oh!

Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut. Benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin mengigitnya gemas!

"Sehun?"

" _Ne_?!" suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus mengangkatnya? Kasihan Chanyeol sudah menelpon...

"Aku saja! _Hyung_ tidur saja. Kau ingat rencana kita kan?" Sehun mengambil alih ponsel milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. "Ya, aku ingat. Baiklah Sehunnie, _gomawo_ sudah membantuku!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Apapun untukmu _hyung_!"

Baekhyun kemudian berbaring, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Sehun beranjak keluar kamar dengan ponsel Baekhyun di tangannya. Jarinya perlahan menekan tombol bertuliskan 'angkat' yang muncul di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari sebrang. "Hah... akhirnya kau mengangkatnya Baek. Aku hampir seratus kali menghubungi, ish!"

"..."

"Baek, aku akan pulang besok malam. Jadi, tunggu aku dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sehun lagi _arraseo_?"

"..."

"Baek? Sayang, kau mendengarku?"

" _Hyung_ , ini aku. Baekhyun hyung sudah tidur di sampingku."

" _M-MWO_? _YAA_! CADEL!"

"Ah... lebih tepatnya di pelukanku. Baunya manis sekali ya _hyung_ , seperti strawberry hehehe"

"YAA! OH SEHUN CADEL MATI KAU BESOK!"

-o00o-

Malam kepulangan Chanyeol pun tiba. Semua member kecuali Sehun bingung karena Baekhyun tidak menunggu Chanyeol sampai dan tidur lebih dulu.

"Hei, Sehun. Kau pasti tau sesuatu kan? Kenapa Baekhyun hyung tiba-tiba bersikap dingin sejak kemarin?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang sedang asik berkirim pesan dengan Luhan lewat ponselnya.

Suho dan Kyungsoo ikut menatap Sehun, menunggu jawaban dari sang maknae.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari ponselnya. "Mana kutahu. Memang aku ibunya? Seharusnya Suho _hyung_ sebagai leader yang tahu!"

 **Pletakk**

"Aww! _Hyung_!" Sehun mengusap keningnya yang baru saja dijitak Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihatnya tertawa puas.

"Yang terus menempel dengannya 'kan kau, Sehun bukan Suho _hyung_! Bodoh sekali...," ucap Kyungsoo.

Suho memijat pelipisnya. "Astaga. Kenapa memberku bermasalah semua? Kuharap EXO-M segera kembali dan bisa membantuku mengurus kalian..."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Membantu? Jongdae hyung dan Tao?"

Suho menggeleng. Benar juga, kalau Jongdae dan Tao kembali masalah akan semakin bertambah...

 **Krieet**...

"Aku pulang!"

"Chanyeol _hyung_! Selamat datang!" Jongin langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyambutnya. Yang langsung membuat Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun mengernyit bingung.

Tidak biasanya...

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan menampakan giginya. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas tas hitam pada Jongin. "Ini untukmu."

Lalu memberikan tas serupa pada Suho dan Kyungsoo. Sehun memincingkan matanya pada Chanyeol karena ia satu-satunya yang tidak diberi apa-apa.

Sehun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

" _Hyung_! Aku tidak dapat?" tanyanya dengan nada merajuk.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Lalu berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Ck, tidak ada oleh-oleh untuk perebut kekasih orang!"

Blamm

Chanyeol masuk dan menutup pintu kamar dengan kencang.

Sehun menganga, Chanyeol benar-benar!

"Cih... baiklah. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya _dobi hyung_...," Sehun bergumam kecil dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Suho untuk tidur.

Suho dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka dari ruang tamu. Lalu memperhatikan Jongin yang membongkar isi tas pemberian Chanyeol sambil tertawa-tawa pelan dan tidak jelas seperti orang gila.

Mengerikan.

Semua member di sini tidak ada yang sehat.

Itulah yang dipikirkan keduanya.

-o00o-

Chanyeol melirik gundukan selimut di hadapannya. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan merapihkan barangnya, ia menghampirinya.

"Park Baekhyun... Sayang, bangunlah. Park Chanyeol-mu sudah kembali~" Tangan besar Chanyeol mengguncang pelan tubuh Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut.

"..."

"Baek, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Kau pasti merindukanku, kekasihmu yang paling tampan dan romantis sedunia. Benar bukan?"

"..."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat karena belum juga direspon. "Baek... Ayolah. Kumohon jangan begini, _arra_?"

"..."

"Kau ingin aku pergi lagi?"

"..."

Lama-lama Chanyeol mulai kesal. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, dan sekarang orang yang sangat ia rindukan malah mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu kalau mau mencoba mengabaikanku. Kau tidak akan berhasil, Baek," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"Bergeserlah! Sempit, aku juga ingin tidur. Kau ini makan tempat sekali sih..."

"..."

Chanyeol mengguncang pelan tubuh Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, minggirlah! Aku ingin tidur. Lelah sekali!"

 **Brukk**

"Baiklah! Tidur saja sesukamu dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh menyebalkan! Hiks, lebih baik aku tidur dengan Sehunnie saja!"

Di luar dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bangkit dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar sambil memeluk guling untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Baek..."

Chanyeol memandang kosong pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Tak lama, Suho muncul di ambang pintu.

 **Blamm**

Suho membaringkan tubuhnya di bagian kasur yang seharusnya ditempati Baekhyun. _Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menatap kosong pintu.

"Tidurlah. Kau tenang saja, Baekhyun aman tidur bersama Sehun. _Jaljayo_."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Suho.

 _Fckk._

 _Menyebalkan sekali dia._

-o00o-

TBC/END? kekeke~

Thank's for read! Mind to review?

-o00o-

Akhirnya~ setelah perjuangan melawan penyakit writer's block, aku bisa melanjutkan ff absurd ini!

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, dan minta ff ini dilanjut... Aku seneng dan terharu banget. Sekaligus merasa bersalah karena bikin kalian nunggu (kalo ada).

Next chapter Kris beserta anak buahnya muncul~ #plakk Dan akan terungkap sebenernya apa isi oleh-oleh dari Chanyeol buat Kai beserta rencana rahasia HunBaek

Ditunggu reviewnya~ Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Jujur aku gak pede sama chapter ini *emotnangis

Chapter selanjutkan akan kuusahakan lebih baik dan pastinya lebih cepat updatenya hehe. Okay, sekian. Byeyoong~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

 **Special Big Thanks & Love to**

 **Luhandeer77 | ChanExo640 | cici fu | kyuhyunsqueen | hlmtns23 | moonlight | guess who | Clouds17 | Byeon Sehyun | FitaCBS25 | Guest | Restikadena | yousee | hen hen | Kareninna | trihayuthimie2 | Guest | | parkbaexh614 | shinraewoo92 | winter park chanchan | Srie Mayy | Guest | meliarisky7 | Lussia Archery | chanbaeqiss | 24 | realasfyn | Kurniasari713 | txetxeet | Jung Minjii | Guest**


	3. Chapter 3 - Jealous:3

**[CHAPTER 3] Baekkie Puppy**

" _ **Baekhyun itu sangat manja dan menggemaskan, seperti anak anjing. Ia punya kebiasaan memeluk dan mengusel-usel(?) pada Chanyeol. Namun kepergian Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun beralih melakukan kebiasaannya itu pada Sehun..."**_

.

.

WARNING TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE~

NO BASH!

.

.

.

 **...o0o...**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy it.**

 **...o0o...**

.

.

.

"Tidurlah. Kau tenang saja, Baekhyun aman tidur bersama Sehun. _Jaljayo_."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Suho.

 _Fckk._

 _Menyebalkan sekali dia._

.

.

.

Pagi ini benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol. Semua orang menyebalkan baginya. Moodnya sedang benar-benar buruk.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tadi pagi, ia berniat membangunkan Baekhyun dan berbaikan agar mereka bisa pergi kencan hari ini. Namun saat membuka pintu kamar Suho-Sehun, yang ia dapati adalah pemandangan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Sehun.

Catat itu! DI PELUKAN SEHUN! BAEKHYUN-NYA!

BLAM!

Pintu kamar ia tutup dengan keras hingga Sehun dan Baekhyun terbangun.

Dan setelah melihat peristiwa itu, wajahnya langsung suram dengan aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia tidak berhenti membentak siapapun yang membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Jongin-yang bangun paling akhir dan tidak mengetahui peristiwa itu-dengan wajah tanpa dosanya menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa dan memandang bosan pada acara televisi yang disetelnya.

" _Hyung_ ~ aku sudah membaca bukunya. Huwaa! Kurasa aku akan berhasil mendapatkan Kyungsoo _hyung_ kalau mengikuti langkah dalam buku!" ucapnya pelan-pelan pada Chanyeol. Tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Berisik," Chanyeol menyahut kesal.

Sayangnya Jongin tidak menghiraukan wajah suram _hyung_ nya itu. Ia mengeluarkan buku dengan judul "Cara Menaklukan Uke Yang Judes" dan membaca isinya pelan.

" _Hyung_... di sini langkah pertamanya adalah mencium ukemu dengan lembut. _Eotteokhae_?! Sebelum berhasil leherku akan patah duluan dan yang terburuk bibirku bisa hancur terkena pukulannya hingga tidak seksi lagi, _hyung_! Bagaimana ini?! Apa kau punya cara yang am

Buaghh

"Akh!"

Jongin meringis ketika bibirnya mencium permukaan buku. Chanyeol sang pelaku berdesis mengerikan. Ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk namun _dongsaeng_ nya yang satu ini dengan kurang ajarnya menganggunya.

"Jauhi aku atau kusunat kau!"

" _ANDWAE_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **...o0o...**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun benci diabaikan.

Matanya memanas memikirkan Chanyeol yang tadi pagi mengabaikannya saat ia berpamitan untuk pergi keluar dengan Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_?"

"Hm? Ada apa _hyung_?" Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di pahanya.

"Apa menurutmu kita akhiri saja rencana ini?" Baekhyun mencicit pelan. "Chanyeol malah mengabaikanku... Aku tidak suka..."

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Sebaiknya nanti dulu, _hyung_. Kita baru memulai, jangan cepat menyerah, oke?"

Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk silang dan menatap Sehun. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Chanyeol..."

Sehun terkekeh dan menarik kepala Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Lalu mengusap-usap punggung namja manis itu dengan lembut. "Tidak apa, _hyung_. Kau tenang saja, Chanyeol _hyung_ akan menyesal telah mengabaikanmu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia percaya pada _maknae_ kesayangannya ini.

Sehun diam-diam merutuki dirinya yang nampak kejam karena harus membuat keduanya berpisah sementara waktu. Tapi biarlah. Salah sendiri si telinga lebar itu begitu menyebalkan. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu, ia bisa memonopoli Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menyeringai senang.

.

.

 **...o0o...**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap kosong pintu kamar miliknya dan Chanyeol. Saat ini ia sedang berperang batin, apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak.

" _Hal pertama yang harus hyung lakukan adalah mengambil piyama, selimut, bantal, dan guling kesayanganmu hyung. Dan pastikan buat Chanyeol hyung kesal mengetahui kau akan tidur denganku!"_

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup. Jemari lentiknya perlahan meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya.

Ia harus berani kalau ingin rencana ini segera selesai.

Clekk

Hal yang pertama menjadi perhatiannya adalah keadaan kamar yang berantakan. Selimut di kasurnya dan Chanyeol acak-acakan. Bantal ada di lantai dan gulingnya ada di meja nakas. Benar-benar berantakan dan tidak rapi seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Apa Chanyeol yang membuat semuanya menjadi sekacau ini?

Clekk

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan munculah Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi. Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna melihat kekasih jangkungnya itu hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar Baekhyun di hadapannya lalu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja? Chanyeol mengabaikannya? Serius?

"C-Chanyeol...," panggil Baekhyun pelan, bahkan suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Namun entah mungkin karena telinga lebarnya, Chanyeol dapat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya berdeham menyahuti panggilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencelos. Dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya mulai memerah dan berair. "Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekkie..."

Oh tidak.

Chanyeol diam-diam menggeram tertahan dan mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Suara serak Baekhyun dengan nada merengek itu membuatnya tidak tahan. Bisa-bisa ia berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun lelaki mungil kesayangannya itu.

Tidak boleh. Salah sendiri Baekhyun yang mengabaikannya duluan dan menempel dengan Sehun bak perangko sepanjang hari!

"Chan... mulai sekarang aku bertukar kamar dengan Suho _hyung_ boleh? Aku mau tidur dengan Sehunie saja..."

Baekhyun menahan napas. Menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Silahkan."

Bukan itu jawaban yang mau ia dengar. Baekhyun menghela napas berat dan terisak pelan, lalu tanpa melirik Chanyeol lagi, keluar dari kamar dengan bantal dan guling dalam dekapannya.

Chanyeol menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Ia merasa serba salah. Baekhyun membuatnya serba salah.

.

.

 **...o0o...**

.

.

Hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia benci mendapat libur. Rasanya ia ingin kembali bekerja, menyibukkan diri agar tidak memikirkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang saat ini entah sedang pergi ke mana. Berduaan!

"ARGHH ENYAHLAH KALIAN BERDUA DARI PIKIRANKU!"

" _YAA_! CHANYEOL JANGAN RUSAK REMOT TV!"

Suho dengan cepat mengambil alih remot tv dari tangan Chanyeol begitu lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu bersiap membanting remot yang digenggamnya ke lantai.

Chanyeol menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Bayangan dan imajinasinya yang menggambarkan Baekhyun sedang bermesraan dengan Sehun saat ini berputar di pikirannya.

Jongin bergidik ngeri melihat wajah dan penampilan Chanyeol. Benar-benar berantakan, bukan seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya rapih dan tampan walau tidak setampan dirinya. HA.

"Kurasa kita harus menghakhiri drama picisan ini, _hyung_ ," bisik Jongin di telinga Suho. Suho mengangguk setuju dan berdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan solusinya.

Ting!

Sebuah bola lampu bersinar tak kasat mata muncul di atas kepala Suho. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa aku bisa memperbaiki masalah mereka."

"Wah. Kau memang jenius, hyung! _The best_! _Daebak_! _Sugoi_! Suho _jjang_!" seru Jongin _alay_.

Suho tertawa sombong.

.

.

 **...o0o...**

.

.

Baekhyun berguling-guling dengan bosan di lantai. Sedangkan Sehun memainkan ponselnya tanpa minat.

Jauh dari bayangan Chanyeol, mereka berdua tidak bermesraan melainkan mencoba menghabiskan waktu di ruang praktik dance dengan bosan. Rencananya mereka akan pulang tengah malam, seolah-olah mereka habis berkencan seharian penuh.

Namun jarum jam baru menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Baekhyun ingin menangis karena kebosanan.

"Sehunnie! Ayo kita keluar saja. Aku bosan di sini," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya dengan lucu.

Sehun menghela napas berat. " _Hyung_ , kita kan lupa membawa uang sepeser pun."

"Pinjam saja! Ayo kita cari Heechul hyung dan pinjam uang!"

" _Hyung_ saja. Aku malas nanti diocehi karena menjauhkanmu dari Chanyeol _hyung_."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kalau Donghae _hyung_? Ryeowook _hyung_? Leeteuk _hyung_?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Mereka juga sama, semua member Super Junior sangat mendukung hubunganmu dan Chanyeol _hyung_."

Baekhyun berpikir keras memikirkan beberapa nama lainnya. "Taeyeon _noona_?"

" _Geez, hell no_. Tae noona akan mencingcangku! Dia akan mengajak Tiffany _noona_ untuk mencabikku hidup-hidup karena menganggu OTP favorite mereka! Mereka mengerikan!"

"Tapi, Sehunnie..."

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku tidak mau dicabik dua _fujoshi_ mengerikan itu!"

"Oh! Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Sehunnie."

Glek

Suara itu... Taeyeon...

Entah dari mana. Taeyeon dan Tiffany berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Tak lupa melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Sehun.

Shit.

Sehun mengumpat. Dari mana mereka datang? Ia bahkan tak mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Apa mereka meminjam kekuatan teleportasi milik Jongin?

Baiklah. Itu konyol.

"Noo... _noona_ aku bisa-"

"KEMBALIKAN URI BAEKHYUNIE PADA CHANYEOL, TUAN OH SEHUN YANG KURANG BELAIAN!"

Itu Taeyeon.

"AKU AKAN MENGADUKAN KELAKUANMU DI SINI PADA LUHAN! JANGAN RUSAK HUBUNGAN URI CHANBAEK!"

Dan itu Tiffany.

Poor Sehun. Kali ini ia pulang ke dorm dengan telinga merah karena jeweran dan teriakan memekakan dari sunbaenya itu.

.

.

 **...o0o...**

.

.

"Chanyeol... aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu kesal."

"Channie..."

"Yeollie..."

Hidung Baekhyun memerah dan mengkerut lucu, _namja_ mungil itu mencoba menahan tangisnya. Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang begitu cengeng. Tapi diabaikan oleh Chanyeol seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Ya. Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun. _Namja_ kelebihan kalsium itu diam saja dan terus memainkan ponselnya dalam posisi berbaring di tempat tidur. Padahal ada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, di pinggir tempat tidur dan terlihat seperti anak anjing malang yang dibuang pemiliknya.

"Yeollie, Baekkie mohon jangan mengabaikan Baekkie... Hiks," suara Baekhyun semakin terdengar parau.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mencoba menahan keinginannya untuk meraih Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Siapa yang tahan dengan Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan... ugh.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan misinya dan Sehun untuk menghukum Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan setiap Chanyeol berakting dengan wanita lain. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya.

Baekhyun menyesal. Dan sedih karena tampaknya Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak peduli padanya.

Jadi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Baekhyun menghapus matanya dengan lengan bajunya dan pergi keluar begitu saja dari kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

Blamm!

"ARGHHH!"

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak ingin memaafkan Baekhyun dengan mudah. Ia merutuki rasa gengsi tinggi yang entah sejak kapan muncul dalam dirinya.

.

.

 **...o0o...**

.

.

Baekhyun tidur di sofa. Ia tidak ingin tidur dengan Sehun, bisa-bisa anak itu menghasutnya lagi untuk menjalankan misi lain untuk menghukum Chanyeol. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol pasti akan semakin renggang nantinya.

Mata sipitnya masih terbuka, melirik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Mengharapkan sang penghuni keluar untuk melihatnya dan mungkin memberinya selimut lebih dan kecupan selamat malam?

Baekhyun kecewa. Karena sampai pukul 1 dini hari, Chanyeol tidak keluar sama sekali. Ia semakin meringkuk dalam selimut, tidak menyangka udara akan lebih dingin. Seharusnya ia meminta selimut lebih pada Kyungsoo tadi. Chanyeol tidak peduli dan memberinya selimut seperti ekspetasinya.

"Chanyeol masih marah ya?" Baekhyun bergumam lirih sambil memainkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar di ruang tengah yang sunyi itu. "Padahal aku sudah minta maaf..."

Krieet...

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Suho yang keluar dari kamar dengan wajah lelah sambil mengusap matanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidur di sofa, membuat Suho menghampiri namja mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Baek?" suara Suho terdengar lirih.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya sedih. "Chanyeol masih marah padaku jadi aku tidur di sini saja."

Suho menghela napasnya. Ia pikir, setelah Sehun tadi sore memberitahu semua hal tentang misi bodoh mereka dan ingin menghentikannya, masalah ChanBaek akan selesai. Namun ternyata tidak semudah itu.

 _Baiklah, terpaksa harus pakai caraku!_ Suho bergumam dalam hati.

"Baek, tidurlah sekarang. Besok kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Uh? Siapa?"

Suho tersenyum misterius. "EXO-M!"

Dan Baekhyun membolakan matanya. EXO-M akan kembali!

Itu artinya ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kris _hyung_ dan melupakan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol memaafkannya dengan sendirinya nanti. Toh, ia sudah berusaha bukan?

 _Chanyeol saja yang menyebalkan._ Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba semua rasa bersalahnya hilang.

.

.

 **...o0o...**

TBC or END?

 **...o0o...**

.

.

.

Author's note:

ANNYEONG SEMUANYA~~

Akhirnya aku muncul lagi setelah sekian lama menelantarkan ff ini. AKU MINTA MAAFFFFFFF BANGETTTTT

Udah berapa bulan ya? 5 bulan? /digebukin/

Sekali lagi maaf banget... apalagi buat kalian yang nungguin dan suka nanyain ff ini lewat PM. Alasanku gak ngelanjut ff ini tuh karena asik fangirl-an, nonton drama, dan baca ff lain. Sampai tiap mau ngetik kelanjutan ff ini ada aja godaan buat ngerjain yang lain TT^TT Dan setelah berjuang kembali ngetik lagi dan menuangkan ide-ide yang udah ada sejak lama di kepala kosongku ini, aku akhirnya bisa kembali membawa chapter baru dari ff ini dan rasa bersalah serta rasa berhutang akhirnya hilang. Lega banget, serius. Selama ini setiap dapet email ada yang PM/review ff ini, aku langsung galau karena keinget ff yang terbengkalai ini huhuhu

Yak pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat semua readers yang sudah membaca ff ini. Maaf di chapter ini Kris belum nongol, di chapter depan tapi pasti nongol kok hehe. Dan aku akan berusaha melanjutkan ff ini lebih cepat dan dengan isi yang lebih panjang lagi. Kemungkinan 1 atau 2 chapter lagi ff ini tamat kok hehe

See you soon~

Terima kasih ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Jealous:End

Repost untuk pembaca ff ini yang belum sempat baca

 **Baekkie Puppy** **\- Last Chapter**

 **Lupa ceritanya? Check chapter sebelumnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OR REVIEW**

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Pasalnya ketika ia keluar kamar, semua member sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, dan biasanya hanya dirinya, Kyungsoo, dan Suho saja yang sudah bangun.

Dan lihat di sana. Baekhyun- _nya_ tampak segar dan ceria, tengah tertawa-tawa bersama Sehun dan Jongin menyaksikan kartun Spongebob di televisi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang nampak lesu karena semalaman sulit tidur memikirkan _namja_ mungil itu.

 _Dia belum sadar juga rupanya_ , Chanyeol membatin kesal.

"Oh Chanyeol- _ah_ , cepat mandi kita akan menyambut tamu," ucap Suho yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Siapa? Apa karena ini semuanya bangun pagi?" tanyanya bingung, memutuskan untuk bergabung menikmati selembar roti selai kacang bersama Kyungsoo dan Suho. Sesekali matanya melirik Baekhyun, yang nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau tidak tahu? EXO-M akan ke sini."

" _Mwo_?!"

Pergerakan mulut Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah roti terhenti.

Tidak. Ini mimpi buruk.

Karena jika EXO-M di sini, ia dan Baekhyun akan semakin menjauh karena _namja_ mungil itu akan sibuk mengobrol dengan Luhan, Tao, dan Xiumin. Yang terburuk, ada Kris yang dengan senang hati akan mengajak Baekhyun- _nya_ jalan-jalan.

 _Ya Tuhan... Kapan semua ini berakhir?_ batin Chanyeol merana.

 **Ting tong!**

"Biar aku saja, _hyung_!"

Baekhyun berseru kemudian meloncat turun dari sofa dan berlari ke arah pintu, menghentikan Suho yang hendak membuka pintu. _Namja_ mungil bermata sipit itu terlihat sangat semangat pagi ini.

" _ANNYEONGHASEYO_ KAMI DATANG!" teriak Chen lantang.

"Selamat datang!" Suho menyambut hangat.

"KRIS _HYUNG_ AKU MERINDUKANMU!"

Teriakan cempreng Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menggeram cemburu.

"Yo! Aku juga merindukanmu Baek!"

Baekhyun meloncat ke tubuh tinggi Kris, melingkarkan tangannya di leher si tiang dan menyerukan wajahnya di sana. Kris balas memeluk Baekhyun, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping si pendek.

"Kris _hyung_... Baekkie sangat merindukanmu...," ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat dramatis.

"Kekeke~ aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita main ke Lotte World sekarang? Kau mau?"

Baekhyun mennjauhkan diri dari Kris lalu memekik senang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku mau, _hyung_!"

 _Member_ lain, kecuali Chanyeol, hanya melirik keduanya dengan malas. Sudah terlalu biasa menyaksikan adegan dramatis dari kedua _namja_ berbeda tinggi itu.

" _Yaa_! Kris, kami tidak diajak?!" teriak Luhan yang sudah mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa ruang tengah yang empuk.

Semua member kini sudah duduk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ada yang duduk di sofa, ada juga yang duduk di atas karpet karena 3 sofa yang ada di sana sudah penuh.

Baekhyun mendelik pada Luhan, bibirnya mencebik lucu. "Tidak, Luhan _hyung_! Aku mau bersama Kris _hyung_ saja hari ini. Kalian berisik."

Jongdae mendengus tidak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun, lalu mencibir. "Apa? Bukankah yang berisik itu kau, Baekhyun Byun? Kau bahkan selalu berteriak saat memasuki rumah hantu! Hahaha"

Baekhyun yang tidak terima diejek, melotot dan membuka mulutnya lebar hendak membalas. Namun gagal karena Kris membekap mulutnya.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Sst, diamlah atau kita tidak jadi pergi, Baek."

Baekhyun sontak langsung mengangguk patuh. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam -yang justru terlihat menggemaskan- pada Jongdae. Dan Jongdae memeletkan lidahnya meledek. Baekhyun pun balas memeletkan lidahnya pada Jongdae. Kris pergi ke toilet sebentar, jadi sambil menunggunya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergabung dan mengobrol dengan member lain.

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari seorang _namja_ bertelinga lebar yang sedari tadi mengawasi tingkahnya.

"Tao- _ya_ ," panggil Chanyeol dengan pelan seperti berbisik.

Untungnya Tao duduk di sampingnya, jadi _namja_ bermata panda itu dapat mendengarnya dan menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau larang Kris yang ingin pergi dengan Baekhyun? Kau 'kan kekasihnya," bisik Chanyeol.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa harus? Biarkan saja."

Keduanya berbicara dengan pelan, membuat member lain tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ya, Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan dan Tao membiarkan kekasih mereka berdekatan dengan Baekhyun- _nya_. Apalagi kedekatan mereka yang terbilang sangat mesra di matanya.

"Tidak," jawab Tao tanpa ragu. Tao merasa tidak perlu khawatir karena Baekhyun memang menggemaskan dan asik diajak bicara jadi siapapun mau dekat dengannya. "Ooh~ Chanyeol _hyung_ cemburu, eoh? _YAA_! CHANYEOL _HYUNG_ SEDANG CEM-hmmpth!

Chanyeol cepat-cepat membekap mulut Tao. Semua member menatap mereka penasaran. Tao meronta minta dilepaskan. Chanyeol berusaha menahannya, cukup sulit karena Tao kuat sekali. Dan tidak sampai satu menit, Tao berhasil melepaskan diri. _Namja_ itu membuka mulutnya dengan cepat setelah berhasil menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak kembali membekap mulutnya.

"HEY SEMUA, CHANYEOL _HYUNG_ SEDANG-

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Kris kembali dari toilet, mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik tangan _namja_ itu agar berdiri.

"Yeay~ _Kajja_! Kami pergi dulu!"

"Kami pergi dulu, _annyeong_."

 **Blamm!**

Hening. Seluruh pasang mata yang tadi mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun dan Kris, kini beralih menatap pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap pintu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Wow, kurasa aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan, Tao- _ya_ ," ucap Xiumin memecah keheningan.

"Oh, Chanyeol sedang cemburu?" Lay menyahut.

"Bukan cemburu lagi, tapi sangat cemburu. Mukanya merana sekali," timpal Jongdae yang disambut gelak tawa member lain.

Chanyeol merenggut kesal kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Dalam hati mengumpati member lain yang malah menertawakan penderitaannya.

.

.

.

Sejak kepergian Kris dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengurung dirinya di kamar bak seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah patah hati ditinggal kekasihnya. Member lain sudah mencoba menghiburnya, dan menyuruhnya agar tidak terlalu posesif pada Baekhyun. Apalagi Baekhyun yang memang mudah akrab dengan semua orang, apalagi dengan Kris.

Sehun juga sudah meminta maaf atas perbuatannya mencoba menjauhkan mereka. Ia mengaku hanya merindukan Luhan maka ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai penggantinya karena kemiripan mereka –sama-sama menggemaskan dan nyaman diajak bicara. Dan ia juga tidak terima Baekhyun –hyung kesayangannya selain Luhan menangis karena Chanyeol makanya ia berbuat seperti itu.

Tapi tidak satu pun didengarkan oleh _namja_ bermarga Park itu. Ia menyuruh mereka semua keluar dan mengunci pintu, meminta agar dibiarkan sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang panas.

Bukankah ini tidak adil? Chanyeol hanya berakting dengan _yeoja_ lain demi pekerjaannya, namun Baekhyun malah membuatnya seperti ini. Chanyeol merutuki Sehun dan Kris yang di matanya mengancam posisinya di hati Baekhyun padahal mereka memiliki kekasih masing-masing.

"Aish! Kenapa mereka belum pulang juga?!"

Chanyeol merutuk setelah melihat jam di ponselnya. Ia mencari nama Kris di daftar kontaknya, menekan tombol panggil setelah menemukannya. Namun Kris tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Membuat Chanyeol makin kesal.

"Mereka tidak memutuskan untuk menginap di suatu tempat, 'kan?" gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu keluar dari kamar dengan ponsel di tangannya. Dorm sudah gelap dan telinganya mendengar suara-suara dengkuran yang samar, menandakan member lain sudah tidur. Ia pergi ke dapur, mengambil minuman dingin dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, menunggu Kris dan Baekhyun pulang sambil membaca webtoon di ponselnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu dorm terbuka. Baekhyun masuk diikuti Kris di belakangnya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan sebuah boneka pikachu yang sebesar setengah tubuhnya sendiri di pelukannya. Nampak menggemaskan membuat Chanyeol terpaku melihatnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol- _ah_ kau belum tidur?" tanya Kris, menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya. Meletakkan tas kertas yang entah apa isinya di meja.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menoleh pada Kris sebentar lalu beralih pada namja mungil yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "A-aku menunggu kalian. Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau-

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku mau tidur dengan Kris _hyung_. Boleh?" potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertegun. "H-huh?"

Kris melirik Chanyeol dengan tidak enak hati. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak setuju. "Baek, aku akan tidur dengan Tao. Kau dan Chanyeol-

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak mau. Aku mau dengan Kris _hyung_ , Chanyeol saja yang tidur dengan Tao dulu malam ini," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk.

Kris menghela napas. "Tapi Baek-

"Baiklah," ucapan Chanyeol yang bernada dingin menghentikan Kris. "Aku akan tidur dengan Tao. Kris _hyung_ , kau bisa tidur di kamarku malam ini."

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar yang seharusnya ditempati Kris dan Tao, melewati Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa menatapnya. Perasaannya tengah campur aduk. Kesal, cemburu, dan sedih bercampur jadi satu.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh dengan sedih. Lengannya mengeratkan dekapannya pada boneka pikachu yang dibelikan Kris, bersamaan dengan air mata yang perlahan mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks..."

Kris menghela napasnya berat, lalu bangkit dan mendekap Baekhyun, boneka pikachunya jatuh ke lantai. Membuat _namja_ mungil itu menyerukan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

Saat di perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun menceritakan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol pada Kris. Kris sudah menyarankan agar keduanya berbaikan saja, dan mengabaikan misi konyol buatan Sehun. Demi Tuhan, Kris sangat kesal pada Sehun yang bisa-bisanya merencanakan misi 'mari membuat Chanyeol hyung cemburu'. Karenanya, masalah yang menurutnya kecil malah menjadi semakin besar.

Tapi Baekhyun malah ingin mencobanya, bukan untuk menghukum Chanyeol tapi untuk membuktikan apa namja itu masih mencintainya. Jadilah tadi ia meminta agar bisa tidur dengan Kris malam ini. Bukannya melarang seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan, Chanyeol justru mengijinkannya. Membuatnya merasa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Mengingat selama ini Chanyeol selalu melarangnya untuk tidur dengan siapapun selain dirinya, bahkan dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan, atau Tao sekali pun.

"Baek, berhentilah menangis. Ayo sekarang kita tidur, besok aku akan berbicara pada Chanyeol," Kris mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Percuma, Kris _hyung_. Hiks, Chanyeollie sudah tidak mencintaiku... hiks."

"Bodoh, ia hanya sedang kesal padamu. Kau seharusnya tidak mengikuti Sehun, kalian kekanakan sekali!"

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, dan tidak lama isakannya berhenti. Berganti dengan dengkuran halus, membuat Kris tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Kris akhirnya menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ , membawanya menuju kamarnya dan Tao. Ia menggunakan sikunya untuk menekan gagang pintu agar terbuka.

Kamar itu tidak gelap gulita, karena Tao selalu menyalakan lampu tidur. Matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tidur dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya di samping Tao yang sudah tetidur pulas. Masih dengan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, Kris berjalan ke arah Tao. Menendang-nendang kaki Tao yang tidak tertutup selimut, mencoba membangunkan si panda.

Cukup sulit untuk membangunkan Tao, hingga pada tendangan ke-20 namja itu akhirnya bangun.

"Ugh, Kris _ge_...," gumamnya pelan, mengucek matanya dengan tangannya. "Ada apa?" suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar ChanBaek. Biarkan Baekhyun tidur dengan Chanyeol di sini."

Ucapan Kris membuat Tao melirik Baekhyun dan menoleh ke sampingnya, dan mendengus mendapati tubuh raksasa Chanyeol ada di sana.

"Mereka merepotkan sekali sih," dengusnya. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi bangkit perlahan dan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena masih mengantuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kris menghela napas lega setelah berhasil menempatkan Baekhyun di samping Chanyeol. Lalu dengan seringaian, ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya tidur lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Baekhyun nampak menggeliat dan melenguh dalam tidurnya, lalu melingkarkan kaki dan tangannya di tubuh Chanyeol, memeluk Chanyeol layaknya guling.

Kris tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Kau benar-benar pahlawan cinta, Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun merasakan sesuatu yang terasa berat menimpa tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak, dan perlahan membuka. Kemudian matanya melebar mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu di atas tubuhnya.

"S-selamat pagi Chanyeollie~"

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang.

"B-Baekhyun?"

Bagaimana bisa? Seingat Chanyeol, mereka tidak tidur bersama semalam. Ia tidur dengan Tao. Dan Baekhyun seharusnya dengan Kris.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia begitu bahagia karena Chanyeol sudah memaafkannya. Chanyeol pasti merebutnya dari Kris semalam karena cemburu. Memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Chanyeol seharusnya bilang kalau tidak mau aku tidur dengan Kris _hyung_. Tidak perlu merebutku dari Kris _hyung_ saat aku sudah tidur."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun terkikik. "Hihi. Chanyeollie semalam pasti tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku. Dan akhirnya merebutku dari Kris _hyung_ , benar 'kan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Tidak, Baek. Aku tidak masalah kau tidur dengan Kris _hyung_ , semalam pasti Kris yang memindahkanmu."

Senyum Baekhyun luntur. Ia menatap Chanyeol sedih, wajahnya memerah dan terlihat seperti akan menangis. "J-jadi C-Chanyeol tidak marah kalau a-aku tidur dengan Kris _hyung_?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Kenapa ia lagi yang disalahkan?

Baekhyun terisak, melihat Chanyeol yang diam saja akhirnya _namja_ mungil itu turun dari kasur kemudian keluar dari kamar. Namun sebelum berhasil, Chanyeol sudah menarik bahunya, membalikan tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Ssst... Baekhyun sayang, dengarkan aku dulu, oke?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, sambil mengusap punggung dan rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menyerukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, menghirup aroma _namja_ jangkung itu –hal yang entah sudah berapa hari ini tidak dilakukannya. Ia mengangguk pelan, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepas dekapannya, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang hangat dan seketika membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. "Dengar, aku minta maaf atas sifat kekanakanku selama ini, Baek. Aku hanya tidak terima kau bermesraan dengan Sehun atau Kris. Aku cemburu."

Pipi Baekhyun makin merona mendengar alasan Chanyeol. "J-jadi Chanyeollie cemburu dan bukannya tidak peduli pada Baekkie?" tanyanya memastikan.

Dengan pipi merona dan hidung yang memerah karena habis menangis, Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main. Jadi tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat lucu, tidak menyangka akan mendapat ciuman dari Chanyeol. Ia pun memejamkan matanya erat, memutuskan untuk menikmati sentuhan bibir tebal Chanyeol yang terasa hangat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, dan kecupan di kening yang dilayangkan Chanyeol di keningnya membuat wajah Baekhyun makin memerah menggemaskan.

"Jadi, kita baikan, hm?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara yang sukses melelehkan hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Malu ditatap intens oleh Chanyeol. "Hmm... Lain kali Chanyeol tidak boleh berdekatan dengan _yeoja_ lain, _arasseo_?"

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun. "Ah, baiklah. Aku akan usahakan tidak main drama romance. Tapi kau juga jangan berdekatan dengan Sehun, Kris _hyung_ , atau _seme_ lain selainku."

Mendengar itu, sontak Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol kesal. " _Waeyo_? Chanyeollie, mereka 'kan temanku. Apalagi Sehunnie dan Kris _hyung_ , kita satu grup bagaimana bisa tidak dekat?"

"Kalau begitu jangan melarangku main drama dengan _yeoja_ lain. Mereka 'kan lawan mainku."

" _YAA_! ITU BERBEDA, YEOLLIE!"

"SAMA SAJA, BAEK!"

"BEDAAAAA"

"SAMAAAA"

"AAAAAA YEOLLIE MENYEBALKANNNNN"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN DIAMLAH ATAU KUTENDANG DARI DORM!"

"SUHO _HYUNG_ JANGAN MEMBENTAK KEKASIHKU!"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih buat readers yang menunggu ff ini. Aku bisa melanjutkan ff ini karena kalian. Maaf hasilnya mengecewakan, tapi ya kupikir lebih baik seperti ini daripada discontinued.

Sebenernya bagian ini udah kutulis lebih dari 11 bulan yang lalu, tapi aku kehilangan mood menulis. Hilang feel sama KrisBaek, dan akhirnya seperti ini. Tidak ada moment KrisBaek seperti yang udah kurencanakan sebelumnya. Dan aku sengaja gak bikin pengumuman tentang hal itu, memilih menghilang, supaya gak ada yang inget dan nungguin ff ini lagi karena entah kapan bisa update Jadi biar begini, sekalinya update tamat biar gak gantung, karena aku sendiri pembaca ff dan tahu rasanya digantung hehe

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua pembaca ff ini. Aku sangat senang dengan review kalian. JANGAN LUPA SELALU DUKUNG EXO. Tahun ini akan ada lebih banyak cobaan, so keep voting, streaming, beli album kalo bisa. Jangan urusi haters dan acara penghargaan yang selalu mencoba menjatuhkan EXO ya. Be mature, cukup dukung dan cintai EXO semampu kita karena itu lebih berguna


	5. Chapter 5 - Pepero Kiss

Tittle: **Baekkie Puppy**

Author: **LyWoo**

Main Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan**

Genre: **Yaoi, fuff, romance, etc**

Disclaimer: **This is my fanfiction! 100% from my imagination about ChanBaek.**

Author's Note: **Be a good readers. Leave your review if you like it.**

 **DO NOT COPY-PASTE, PLAGIAT, or BASH!**

 **Warning typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 - Pepero Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huft... Kenapa Yeollie lama sekali pulangnya..."

Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu dorm sambil memeluk lututnya. Bibirnya mencebik lucu, matanya menatap lurus pintu di depannya. Berharap gagang pintu tersebut bergerak, kemudian muncul seorang lelaki tinggi kesayangannya.

Mata sipitnya bergulir ke arah jam di dinding. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 1 pagi, artinya sudah 3 jam ia menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Padahal aku mau main dengan Chanyeollie...," gumamnya lirih dengan mata yang meredup sedih.

Namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur. Lagipula nanti siang ia memiliki jadwal rekaman untuk album terbarunya.

 _ **Clekk**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun yang baru menapakan kakinya di lantai melihat ke arah pintu. Matanya berbinar kala maniknya menemukan sosok Chanyeol di sana.

"Oh! Kau menungguku, Baek?"

"Chanyeollie!"

Tubuh Chanyeol langsung diterjang dengan pelukan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Chanyeol bak anak anjing manis yang merindukan majikannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas dengan kelakuan kekasihnya. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke sofa, membiarkannya duduk di pangkuannya. Lalu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan lengan kekarnya.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengecup hidung mungilnya. Baekhyun balas mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol, yang kemudian membuat pipinya bersemu malu.

Chanyeol menggeram. "Astaga, kau benar-benar minta dimakan Baek!" ujarnya dengan suara rendah yang pasti membuat kaki fansnya lemas jika mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menunduk, memukul dada bidang Chanyeol karena malu. "Baek bukan makanan ish!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau tau bukan itu maksudku, baby Baek~"

"Aish! Diamlah Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun memekik kesal. Jantungnya berdegup keras karena Chanyeol. Bukan ini tujuannya menunggu Chanyeol.

"Baiklah... Jadi, apa alasanmu menungguku sampai jam segini, baby?"

"Eum itu..."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun akhirnya mendongak, menatap Chanyeol kembali setelah berhasil menetralkan degup jantungnya.

Lalu dengan nada riang berucap. "Ayo main pepero kiss, Yeollie!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jam segini? Tidak, Baek."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Waeeee?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan. "5 jam lagi aku ada jadwal syuting, lalu rekaman untuk comeback kita. Kemudian syuting lagi sampai malam. Lebih baik kita tidur, hm?"

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya ke kamar mereka, membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kemudian memeluknya erat menjemput mimpi.

Chanyeol tertidur dengan cepat, karena kelelahan. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Karena Chanyeollie lelah dan sibuk, sebaiknya Baek main dengan Sehun saja deh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini setelah melakukan rekaman untuk lagu comeback, Chanyeol kembali pergi ke lokasi syuting dramanya. Suho, Kyungsoo juga. Menyisakan Baekhyun dengan duo maknae di dorm.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kai membaca komik, sesekali tertawa sendiri. Sehun berbalas pesan dengan Luhan melalui SNS, menanyakan rekaman lagu comeback mereka versi China di sana. Sedangkan Baekhyun memainkan game di ponselnya.

Setelah 1 jam bermain game, Baekhyun berhenti. Meregangkan tangan dan punggungnya yang pegal. Kemudian ia teringat akan game pepero kiss yang ingin dimainkannya.

Mata sipitnya menatap Sehun yang tengah berbaring di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa minat.

Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa sekotak pepero rasa strawberry. Kemudian menarik lengan Sehun.

"Sehunieeee! Ayo main pepero kiss!"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Apa? Pepero kiss?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dengan mata berbinar. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon khas puppy. "Ayolah Sehunie~ Baek mau main tapi Chanyeollie sibuk."

Sehun akhirnya mengiyakan. Membuat Baekhyun memekik senang lalu dengan bersemangat membuka kotak pepero strawberrynya.

"Kenapa tidak yang coklat, sih hyung...," gerutu Sehun yang tidak begitu menyukai strawberry.

"Baek suka strawberry! Sehunie ikuti saja!"

"Hah... Baiklah, Baekkie hyungku tersayang."

"Jangan sampai kena bibir ya, Sehun! Nanti Chanyellie marah lagi."

"Aku tidak janji, kekeke"

"Ish! Sehun jangan nakal!" Baekhyun memukul dada Sehun pelan, yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Sehun. Pukulan Baekhyun tidak sakit.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Sehun pun tidak bersuara. Keduanya mengigit ujung sebatang pepero strawberry, Sehun dengan perlahan memakan bagiannya. Berusaha membuat pepero itu tersisa sependek mungkin tanpa menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

"Yaaa! Ini kurang pendek, Sehunie! Ayo coba lagi. Kita buat jadi 0,1 cm dan pecahkan rekor dunia!"

Sehun terkekeh, mencubit kedua pipi mochi Baekhyun yang mengakibatkan rengekan dari empunya. "Dari mana rekor itu, eoh? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit Sehun, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Itu ciptaan Baek! Ayo ayo cepat gigit lagi, Sehunie!"

Keduanya kembali fokus bermain. Mengabaikan sosok Kai yang sedari tadi merekam kegiatan mereka dengan ponselnya. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia meletakkan komiknya dan asik merekam. Merekam kegiatan mereka dari awal sampai akhir saat Sehun menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan tidak sengaja hingga membuat Baekhyun kesal dan tidak mau bermain lagi.

Setelahnya ia mengirim video tersebut dan mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang.

"Mereka main pepero kiss hyung! Benar-benar kisseu, hahaha"

Dan si penerima pesan melotot melihat video yang dikirimkan Kai. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

"Arghh Baekhyun... kau benar-benar minta dihukum rupanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End or Next?**

Mind to review? '-'

Aku akan update ASAP kalo responnya bagus. Begitu juga sebaliknya hehe


End file.
